Soul of an Embattled Warrior
by Roland Azuri
Summary: The Ongoing Struggle Of Roland Azuri Psyonic Knight of Esgarn kingdom seeking revenge and justice for past events.
1. Lost in the Woods

**Disclaimer: The Characters herein are the sole copyrighted property of the author and use of any of such characters without the expressed written consent of the Author will result in copyright infringement and a subsequent lawsuit!**

**Lost in the Woods **

The day had grown late and the wind had died down for the night, a man lays his head against a rock and fell into a deep sleep. He is quite tall standing above most men, his build is that of a brick wall and his face shows no expression of discomfort for sleeping on the rock. He is clothed in a long green cloak that has been slightly singed at the bottom, a silver breastplate encrested with a large red jewel in the center. His large arms bore thick leather bracers the left one holding several shurikens, his red pants a baggy fit and large brown boots were worn in well and proved his size was proportionate. The surrounding area was that of extreme beauty with lush green trees and full meadows and clear blue streams, hardly a place for such a battle hardened being.

The large man tossed in his sleep as if some unseen force tortured the man, stopping only when he shot up bolt straight with beads of sweat pouring profusely from his brow.

"Why does this plague me?" he cried out as if in agony over this thought. "Why cant I just forget" he finished as he layed back down.

The night meandered on with no sign of breaking light and the confused and bothered warrior slept very little. As light broke through the night he stood and took up his weapons, two equal length katanas. Silently he vetured forth moving toward a distant city closing slowly. Along his travels he encounters several armored men bickering slightly amongst themselves. Upon closer inspection a female of indescribable beauty was the object of the disstention. The wanderer interjected and decided to free the young woman.

"Release her" he said, his green eyes now visible.

"This is none of your concern traveler go about your business" a burly and quite foul smelling rufian replied.

The large man seemed unfased by the burly man's offer and stood strong. His expression never changed for better or for worse as his right hand twitched softly toward the pearl handle of one of his katanas. The burly man ignored this blatent motion for a fight and continued to bicker with the other accosters.

"Maybe you didn't hear me I said leave her be" He said in a firmer tone.

"John I dont think he is too bright he's still here" one of the other men chimed in.

"I can see that Gordo" he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

The large man stood firm and relaxed his right hand, his breathing slowed and his emerald eyes closed softly. The men only chuckled as they watched what seemed to them a surrender without a fight. Without another word John drew his broadsword and swung at the large man unsuccessfully as the blade seemed so heavy he could barely lift it.

"WHAT THE HELL" he barked as two more men leaped at the large man only to receive shurikens in their throats.

Gordo and John stood astonished by what happened more because his hands never moved than the fact they were slain so easily. John's blade lifted lightly and seemed to float effortlessly in mid air as Gordo quickly surrendered and fled the area leaving John standing in fear and amazement. The woman trembled in fear as she could only hope that this would-be hero would release her rather than take her as the others planned.

"W-Who are y-you" John fumbled and stuttered out.

"No one of consequence" the large man replied.

"Your name... I meant your name" John implored the large man who could have easily run him through.

"Does it matter your life will end long before you could speak it" the large man boldly stated as the sword inched closer to John.

John dropped to his knees and begged for his life like a baby bawling for it's mother. The large man could no longer bear his blubbering and with a wave of his hand dismissed John. When John had fled out of sight the man turned his attention to the woman and the sword fell to the floor with a heavy thud. She was obviously frightened and quivered at his stone cold gaze, a tear fell from her cheek as she curled into fetal position under a nearby tree.

"Fear me not fair woman I mean you no harm" he said as he inched closer.

"Take me and do as you will but please do not hurt me" she replied sobbing.

He stared long at her and her offer did seem enticing but he meerly stared at her and extended a hand to her.

"I do not desire to harm you or rape you but I will escort you to the nearby villiage and see you safely to a inn" he said sitting beside her.

She clung to him and cried thanking him for his kindness. This was already turning out to be another one of those days.

"My name is Roland, I am a Psyonic Knight from Esgarn Kingdom" Roland introduced himself

"Aeon" she replied as she released him, "I heard of the Knights... I thank you for your kindness" she continued as he pulled down som apples and handed them to her.

The day passed on and they made no further advances toward the villiage sensing her lack of physical strength. Roland set up camp and gave her a rock on which to sleep somewhat distanced from his own but she did not stay there. She crept up slowly and as she was about to lay next to him he acknowledged her presence.

"It is impossible to sneak up on a Psyonic Knight Aeon" he said motioning her to come closer. That night he slept calmly and comfortably not careing of the next day's adventures.

Chapter two coming soon


	2. Tragic Pasts And Long Roads

**Disclaimer: The Characters herein are the sole copyrighted property of the author and use of any of such characters without the expressed written consent of the Author will result in copyright infringement and a subsequent lawsuit!**

**Tragic Pasts and Long Roads**

The night meandered on as Roland and Aeon slept, Aeon though would occasionally open her eyes and peer out at the large man who came to her rescue. Roland slept like a rock for the first time in many months though his constant murmuring in his sleep accused otherwise. Aeon however didnt mind the murmuring as she was happy to be alive and unviolated as it was prior certain she would have. The sun soon began to crack the darkness as a window hit by a rock while Roland continued his peaceful slumber, turning only once and awoke to the feel of lips pressed to his.

"HUH?" he said as his eyes jolted open.

"Umm... uh... its ok Roland you just had a dream" she said reluctantly pulling back from his embrace.

"Sorry I didn't mean to... that is I..." he stammered for a second only to curl a small smile into his cold stoney face.

Aeon didnt seem bothered by this but simply smiled back before running to the stream to gather som fish for breakfast. Roland however was still slightly flustered and off guard, thinking to himself in his meditative state. Aeon spent a good portion of the dawn to catch fish and then slightly less time prepareing them. Roland stood in awe of her, he had only once in his life witnessed a woman as independent as she, but sadly she had passed on to the next world. That is when she questioned him a question that seemed so simple but so difficult at the same time.

"Roland, who is Zapheera?" she asked in a curious but careful tone she did remember the shurikens.

"How do you know that name" he replied in a surprised fashion.

"You first I asked first" she said smiling more now because she had him now.

"She was... well" he stammered again.

"Yes go on" Aeon urged as she saw him trying desperately to change the subject.

"Someone I knew long ago but she's gone now" he replied and stuffed his mouth with fish.

Aeon smiled as she saw him trying so hard not to look at her but his curiosity would still get the better of him. Roland stared blankly at her, she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in fact she reminded him even more of that friend he once had.

"Now you, how did you know that name" he asked after some awkward silence and swallowing a large clump of fish.

"Oh that's easy... you called me that just before you kissed me" she said happily and continued to clean up the breakfast mess.

The rest of the morning was silent, so silent you could hear a mouse squeak ten miles away. They packed up and headed towards the nearest town of Illandil (pronounced Ill-an-deel). Illandil was not far about a half a days journey by foot and Aeon wasnt complaining about the walking. For the most part the woods was very peaceful, the sceenery had an air of tranquility. After walking for several ours without rest Roland and Aeon came about a stream. Leaning over Roland filled two flasks with clear water and they sat down under the shade of a nearby tree, the silence then was broken.

"Not far now" Roland said sipping from the flask and tucking it back inside a pouch. He then handed her the other flask to drink from.

"Did you love her" she questioned Roland.

"Who" Roland replied as if he didnt know who she spoke of.

"Zapheera, did you love her... you kissed like you did" she said as her cheeks turned beet red.

"Yes, but speak no more of her" Roland said in a firm but sad voice and that was the last she mentioned of Zapheera.

The sun rose in the sky to noon as the reached Illandil, it is a grand town full of life the vendors vividly moving about and selling their product, the villiage folk bustling about their busy days and the buildings reeked of the town's wealth. Roland with Aeon close behind walked slowly into town and headed toward the ritziest inn in town. The hustle of the town quieted for a short time as they seemingly all glanced over at Roland. This made no difference to him as he continued toward the inn he promised to take Aeon to. The inn was medium size for the town but it made up for size inside for the mages cast an incatation on the place making its compliment immeasurably increase.

"I need a room for as long as she wishes" Roland spoke as he approached the clerk at the concierge.

"That'll be four hundred and seventy eight gold denars sir" the innkeeper replied in a humble but appearently greedy fashion.

"Whatever" Roland replied as he handed without remorse the gold to the innkeeper.

After seeing Aeon to her room and parting ways with her he decided to go to a bar he frequented while in town. His money was always good there and though he hadnt been there in some time the bartender still remembered him.

"Roland me boy I aven't seen ye in ages" the bartender called out with a thick accent.

"Been busy Soren" he replied sitting at a stool at the bar.

"So I 'eard friend, big trouble up in Esgarn I 'ear" Soren said making small talk.

"Kinda... but nevermind" Roland replied

Soren could see something was bothering him but decided to leave him be on it. Roland drank for a couple of hours and then decided to make his way back out toward neutral lands. After paying his tab he set out and shortly left the confines of Illandil behind him, along with Aeon. Aeon however didnt want to stay in the hotel she was left at and was refunded Roland's money before heading out in his direction. Roland had traveled for several hours before acknowledging her presence.

"It would be safer to travel up here with me don't you think Aeon" he said surprising her.

"Huh... how did you know" she said coming closer slightly afraid.

"I told you, I can sense everything around me, I guess you should come along with me" he said putting her fears to rest.

She smiled and moved in closer as they both continued toward the neutral lands. Aeon was just happy he allowed her to continue with him.

"Why didnt you stay" Roland asked.

"My Past" was all she could say.

"What about it" he asked as they stopped and he started setting up camp yet again.

As they sat there talking she revealed that she is a princess that was being forced to marry someone she didnt love. She went on to say she had no real love so she ran away, but her father had sent mercenaries to find her.

"That was who those men were" She concluded as a tear fell from her eyes.


	3. A Traveler's Life

**Disclaimer****The Characters herein are the sole copyrighted property of the author and use of any of such characters without the expressed written consent of the Author will result in copyright infringement and a subsequent lawsuit!**

**A Traveler's Life**

Roland and Aeon traveled for days in the lush green woods of the vale, the days grew shorter and the nights seemed endless. They lived on the land and the freedom it offered, this is the traveler's life.

"Aeon how is it you want to follow me around and such" Roland asked over a fresh fish dinner.

"I cant go back to my home... not even to gaze upon its gates again" Aeon replied with great despair.

The story echoed in Roland's mind as he sat and listened to her Talk. Aeon reminded him of Zapheera so much it is as if she were sitting there with him right now. He dwelt on it all night though his facial expressions never showed the slightest twinge he was thinking on other things. Aeon continued to speak blindly of her self stopping only to shovel fish into her mouth.

"Roland forgive me but could you describe Zapheera for me" Aeon pondered of him despite his warning to not speak on her again

"W-what do you want to know" Roland stumbled choking down some fish.

"I dunno just tell me about her... was she prettier than I" Aeon responded.

Roland began to fumble his words and blush uncontrollably, he had never felt so embarrassed and so intrigued at the same time. Describing Zapheera proved to be the most difficult task he had ever been challenged with. He thought awhile and then chose his words carefully so as not to offend Aeon.

"Well where do I begin Aeon?" Roland said stalling for time.

"Where ever you want" she replied in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry, well as for beauty she was beautiful in her own ways, but not to take anything away from you as you are very beautiful" Roland blushed and stuffed food into his mouth.

"So she was more beautiful than I" Aeon questioned as she could see it made Roland squirm, she liked that strangely.

"Um uh..." without any further debate Roland leaned in and kissed her. His face thoroughly blushed and he began to fumble with his fingers.

She smiled and continued to finish her dinner silently as Roland thought of if he had done something wrong. This was the air of the evening as the night wandered on, night had grown darker and Roland with a thought extinguished the fire and laid back on a tree to fall asleep. Aeon took a risk and curled up with Roland and placed her arm over him. Roland to her surprise returned the gesture and they both fell to sleep for the night.

That night Roland had a dream about Zapheera, in the dream she saw him and Aeon cuddled up sleeping together and simply smiled. It was apearent to him that she was telling him it was alright that he found a new woman to care for. Roland however didn't know how to take this development.

"Good morning Roland" Aeon said as she smiled at him.

"Morning Aeon" Roland replied as he continued to think about his prophetic dream, he wanted to talk to her but he would never tell her about the dream.

"Where are we off to today" She asked bright eyed.

"To the Forest of Forgetting" Roland replied as he took up his swords and her traveling gear and readied to walk away.

"..." Aeon remained silent at his mention of the forest but continued on with him anyway.

The forest of forgetting was an omnious presence in the country lands of Isron. Most people had heard of the forest and it's legendary power, the power to make you forget even the most important memories. There were legends and myths of this forest that ofcourse were told to children throughout the land as bedtime stories. Most of the stories were untrue and were just told to frightened the children enough to stay away from the forest. The power of forgetting however it never has been confirmed nor denied by anyone, no one who has entered the forest has ever returned. One rumor is that the people who enter become mindless slaves to the council of eight. Another rumor is that there lives a dragon of great power and wisdom that resides in the forest's heart, this dragon is called the council of eight.

"Roland, are the rumors true about the council living in the forest" Aeon finally mustered the courage to ask.

"The eight headed dragon..." Roland started to say as he was cut off by Aeon.

"Yes is it real" Aeon interjected.

"Glamdrorg the wise does exist, but he isn't as malicious as those folk tales portray him" Roland finished calmly.

He could sense her growing fear as they walked on towards the forbidden forest. He body was ever quivering despite her attempt to hide it. Roland's eyes lingered over her form just a while longer as he found her purity and innocence appealing. Extending a hand to Aeon, Roland gently pulled her closer. As her body came in contact with his a twinge of excitement crawled through his massive spine.

'Her body is soft and warm' Roland's brain rang out in thunderous silence.

"I'm not afraid Roland... really I'm not... Just cold is all" Aeon said as the same shiver of excitement reached deep into he pleasure sensors in her brain. Aeon was enjoying the manual embrace.

(( I will end this here for now sorry for the wait but i have been busy... guess i'll start working on chapter 4 now ))


End file.
